Invader
Were you looking for the boss versions? Click here. 'Invaders '''are strange, colorful aliens and are antagonists in the game Glorkian Warrior:The Trials of Glork. They come in a variety of shapes and some sizes. Appearances Invaders have a huge amount of appearances, from blue to orange to white to yellow, from huge eyes and small ears to insect-like eyes and gaping jaws. One type of Invader, the Deevil, seen in the image to the right, simply has yellow eyes and also mandibles. Behavior Invaders behave very similarly to the enemies from ''Galaga, ''and they are usually seen in small or large groups or trailing behind each other. Many invaders have weapons but none of them have any known defenses. (Ex: The Groinx can spew fireballs.) Some invaders are stronger than others and take more hits to be defeated. Invader Types ''Note: This may not be the entire list of Invaders. This list just consists of the little guys in the main picture above. As seen to the left, Invaders can have many color palettes. '''Deevil: '''The Deevils have large mandibles and ears. They have yellow eyes and are completely blue. These invaders are some of the first seen in-game. '''Braindeevil: '''Braindeevils are exactly like regular Deevils, except they have a visible attack. They hold yellow and pink objects on their backs, and swirl around to hurl them at their enemies. After this they revert back to regular Deevils. '''Slurpazoid: '''The Slurpazoid is very different from the Deevils, mostly in appearance. These invaders have a U-shaped body with a small mouth. They have a bumpy pattern in between their eyes which is pink, and then magenta. They also have small teeth in their mouths which are slightly visible when open. '''Groinx: '''The Groinxes are similar to the Deevils, but they do not have any mandibles whatsoever. They instead have a slightly blunt mouth that isn't sharp at all. They also have crown-like bodies with yellow appendages behind them. These invaders can spew fireballs. '''Tri-Blurker: '''Tri-Blurkers have three large round eyes that are not connected together like a Glorkian's would be, if they had three eyes whatsoever. These invaders have bumpy segments inbetween their eyes, and they have mandibles, too. '''Grizzoinx: '''This invader looks like the Red and Yellow Groinx variety. However, they have a blue body part inbetween and their green body parts are separated. They have small pincers that should be part of the mouth, and their triangular eyes are red. '''Florpbug: '''The Florpbugs have larger eyes, and they are green. They have two ear-like parts inbetween their eyes and bigger mandibles than the other invaders. Their eyes are light green. '''Groinx (Second Variety): '''This Groinx variety has three big appendages on the top of its body, and it has yellow eyes. Its mandibles are also big and red, and it spews fireballs like the first Groinx variety. '''Butterflorp: '''These invaders somewhat resemble alligators. They have two light green eyes and two green bumps where they could have two more eyes, and they are in the shape of a butterfly's wings. They have small mandibles and their bodies are wide and stretched out. They have three hair-like appendages above their mandibles. '''Space Bunny: '''The Space Bunny is somewhat strange and mysterious, and very different from the other invaders. As its name says, it is very similar to an Earth bunny. It has white fur, and big rabbit ears, along with magenta eyes. It has mandibles as well. Its coloration may refer to the possibility of it being an albino invader. '''Astro Kitty: '''These invaders have four leg looking appendages below their bodies, and they have two small ear-like appendages. They have short black lines for eyes and can shoot lasers at enemies. All the invaders have different color palettes, besides the bunny invader, it seems. Appears In *Glorkian Warrior: The Trials of Glork *Glorkbot's Mini Adventure Gallery Invader3.png Thatmsiledoe.png Glorkshot16'.png Glorkshot14.png Glorkshot13.png Glorkshot12.png Glorkshot9.png Glorkshot6.png Glorkshot4.png Glorkshot2.png Glorkshot1.png BunnyInvader.png Invader1.png Invader2.png Invader4.png Invader5.png Invader7.png Invader6.png Invader10.png Invader8.png Invader12.png runningacrossthelandscape.png where did the title go.png Trivia *The Slurpazoid resembles a magnet. *The invaders are all relatively small. *The boss invaders are bigger versions of the regular invaders; almost four times as large, actually.